No Hero Vol1
by insanityhatter
Summary: A year after a mysterious war ended, Hellic finds his once happy life take a dark path. When his search for answers and revenge commences, he must prepare himself for any and all hurt and betrayal he faces.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sora, Kairi, Yuffie, Cid, Leon, Cloud, Aerith, Tifa, Selphie, The injured cloaked girl or one of the cloaked assassins. (Who's identities shall be revealed). **

* * *

I sat on the warm sand, glaring out at the ocean as the sun melted into it.  
The warm glow normally would calm me. But my father's words still chimed in my head. "You are a fool! You thought you could help by hunting down and killing some stalker?! Well, you didn't you caused a huge panic and made me look like a mob boss..."  
" I did it because he threatend Kairi in broad day-light. He threatend others aswell! You promised people saftey, but when some crazy gangster rides into town. You look the other way." I sneered in reply  
" The war has changed you, you have no sense of true good or justice. You've just become a vigilante. And should be locked up like one."  
There was a war a year ago, no one actually knows why it started. In fact the leaders of the opposing sides couldn't even remember a thing. The mystery war.  
I sighed irritably and clenched my fist tighter, the anger surged through my body rapidly.  
Then feeling a warm presence take me from behind, I began to feel that anger and tension faded away. "Feeling better?" Said a lovable voice, I was then pulled back and found my head laying on Yuffie's lap.  
"I am, now you're here." I replied, taking her hand softly. During the war Yuffie and I developed a relationship, that had become very intimate. Then after the war, she had discovered her home in traverse town was destroyed. So, I invited her to come stay with me. "Yuffie?" I said while taking her other hand. " Did you, ever have dreams about running away. Happily with some one you had fallen in love with?"  
"Hmmmm, I had a dream about eating a giant cookie. And another about..." She stopped part way and poked her tongue out at me, I chuckled slightly and made a proposal.  
"Do you want to, run away with me? Start a new, happy, loving life together." I asked softly, she was slightly shocked by the proposal.  
"Are you asking me to marry you?" She replied confusingly  
"Well, if you really want to get married?" I sat up and gazed at her romantically. "I was just asking if you would want to run away together." Her cheeks had become nearly bright red.  
"What about, Kairi and your father?" She asked " I mean, they would be kinda worried if we just left with out saying a thing."  
"I'll just leave a note. Besides, my dad is more interested in Kairi moving to Twilight Town with Sora." I re-took her hand softly and smiled.  
"I'll think about it." She replied, pecking her lips against mine.  
The night was born onto a new evening, we walked home slowly. The moonlight streets had a comfortable chill accompanying the stary night. We stopped at the front door and kissed slowly, and happily.  
"I gotta, run to the store quickly. you want anything?" I whispered, she shook her head as we pulled apart. Then I ran quickly not to the store, but the jewellers.  
Luckily they were still open, I got inside and was greeted by a happy old clerk.  
"Ah, good evening master Hellic!" He said "How may I help you?"  
"An engagement ring." I panted, the old man smiled and nodded.  
He brought out a small black box and opened it, the ring was near perfect.  
The ring itself sparkled like the tiniest star, the diamond equally matched. Not too small, not too big. Just the perfect size.  
"The damage?" I asked nervously. The old man laughed, closing the black box.  
"It's on me, you promised to get my grandchildren out of the warzone. And you did, they came back with out a scratch. Thank you." He placed the box in my hand gently and said. "I wish you the best my friend." I thanked him then left. I got home and saw Kairi and Yuffie laughing in front of a computer screen. Father peered over at me from his news paper, I stared back at him. Then went upstairs and hid the ring underneath my pillow. I looked out the window and felt someone watching me from a far distance, so far I wouldn't be able to see their identity.  
I went back over to my bed and took off my shirt, laid down and fell asleep. Moving the ring as I laid my head down. After a few hours I woke up and smiled when I saw Yuffie peacefully asleep beside me. Then she slowly stirred and woke up.  
"You okay?" I whispered softly, she sat up and nodded, rubbing her tired eyes.  
"I had that dream, the one with us running away together." She replied as silently,  
I took out the small box from under my pillow and opened it.  
"Would you like to make that dream true?" I asked, Yuffie's eyes widened. She gasped quite suddenly and silently trying not to wake up everyone else.  
Yuffie nodded threw herself into me, we held each other in the warm darkness.  
As we pulled apart I slipped the ring onto her finger and then kissed her passionately, we jumped up and began to pack a few essential items. A few clothes, toiletries and all the money we owned. Then got dressed and sneaked downstairs, Kairi was standing by the front door. She looked at me with both sadness and happiness in her eyes, I hugged my darling sister to assure her that everything will be okay.  
"I'm going to miss you." She sobbed, I wiped the tears off her cheek.  
"We'll see each other again, I promise." I smiled at her "Good luck, with your new life with Sora." I hugged her goodbye, then Yuffie hugged Kairi and said goodbye.  
And with that Yuffie and I stepped out the door.

Months had past since Yuffie and I started our new life together, we bought a small house in Hollow Bastion. It needed a little work done to it, but we managed.  
I worked at the clinic as a doctor. Yuffie worked with the restoration commitee with Leon, Cid, Aerith (who also is a doctor in the clinic I work at.), Cloud and Tifa. Life was just pure happiness we were happily engaged and soon to be husband and wife.  
"Hellic, on your way home could you pick up some soy sauce?" She asked  
"Sure, want anything esle?" I replied, kissing her on the cheek.  
"No, but there is something I really need to tell you." Yuffie spoke nervously  
"Please, don't freak out or anything...I'm pregnant"  
Yep life was perfect, I smiled brightly and held her close. "That's really made everything...Wow!" Finding the words to say were impossible. My heart raced rapidly, with both excitement and nerves.  
"You better get going, don't wanna be late do you?" She pulled away, her eyes met mine and she blushed furiously. "Go, we'll talk names later." She giggled slightly.  
I kissed her goodbye and left for work, the walk was full of joy, I got to the clinic and  
saw Selphie half asleep at the reception desk.  
"Morning, Selphie." I said loudly, she jumped out of skin and almost fell off her chair.  
"M-m-morning, Hellic!" She stutterd, clinning on to her desk.  
"Late night?" I laughed.  
"Something like that." Selphie replied "There's a patient in your office."  
I thanked her and went in to my I went in I saw a young girl about my age, dressed in a red cloak. She was pressing a towel against her neck.  
"Morning." I said, putting on my lab coat. "What happened to you?" I looked closer and saw that the wound must be quite bad, the amount of blood that had stained her neck and shoulder was shocking. The fact that she was still standing was un-believable.  
"I-I-I got...uuummm,scratched by a heartless." She said nervously, I couldn't see her eyes, though her voice sounded very familiar.  
"Okay, let me take a look." I put on a pair of surgical gloves and moved my office chair next to the bed in front of the girl. She moved the towel away, and a cut was revealed. "Did the heartless have a knife?" I asked, the wound was a slice luckily not too major. "I am, also guessing, the reason you are wearing the hood over your eyes is to protect your identity. What happened?" I pushed myself and the chair over to the cabinet, took out a syringe, butterfly stitches and bandages.  
"M-m-m-my boyfriend, he's..." She gave up "Nevermind."  
The girl seemed so very, very, familiar.  
"I insist, you stay here and rest. We have small rooms that are actually quite comfortable." I insisted politely, the girl nodded sheepishly and leaned her head to the side so I could start treating her wound.  
After treating the wound I showed her to a room and then let her sleep.  
As I closed the door slowly, Aerith came up to me worried look.  
"There's a man, asking for some one. He's more likely that poor girl's abusing boyfriend." She said quietly, I sighed irritably and scratched my head.  
"Is he acting violent, causing problems?" I whispered  
"He's heading that way." Aerith replied, I nodded and reassured her that I will handle it. I went back to my office and went into my drawer, then took out a pistol. And done a quick safety check, then heard a man shouting.  
I went out the door and straight to the waiting room, where the abusive boyfriend was causing chaos.  
"Sir? The person your looking for is here, but she is resting right now" Said Aerith, trying to control the situation.  
"I don't care, Doctor cock sucker. I want that little bitch out here and now." He said coldly "And if I don't see her in five minutes, there will be hell to pay." I cleared my throat to get his attention, I kept my right hand behind the wall to keep the gun hidden.  
"Excuse me, sir, if you don't leave..." I said calmly before being interrupted.  
"Are you threatening?" He said, lifting up the rim of his ball cap.  
"Damn right, I am threatening you. You have ten seconds to leave, or I get violent. Which is the last thing I want to do." Silence filled the room, the awaiting patients all glared at the violent bully.  
"Fuck you." He said, taking out a stilleto knife. I revealed the weapon then shot off his left testicle. He went down screaming, clutching his privates. No one felt sorry for him, I knelt down beside him then took off his hat. He had a dirty brown crew cut hair style, right eye green, left eye black. Tattos covered his neck and arms.  
"I know what you look like, I can easily find you. So if you touch that girl again, RUN." I sneered, then shoved a potion in his face and dragged him out.  
When I went back in the waiting room I apologised to the bystanders, Aerith and Selphie. All was forgiven and forgotten, I resumed the day as normal. After the girl left happily with Selphie to check in to a hotel, I left for home. I began cook dinner as soon as I got in, hoping it will be ready in time for when Yuffie gets home. Luckily it was, I had just set the table when she got in through the door. "I'm home!" She said happily, I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her. "Heard you had a little trouble."  
"Nothing, I couldn't handle." I replied, gazing into her troubled eyes.  
After we ate and cleaned up, we decide on a movie to watch. As we both slowly drifted off to sleep, the phone rang loudly. I jumped awake and answered the phone "Hello?"  
"Hey, baby bro!" Kairi said teasingly, by the sounds of things in the background she's at a party.  
"Hey sis, how's life in Twilight Town?" I asked. I'm about ninety per cent sure...She's drunk. "Must be some party you're at."  
"Nah, Sora's just got the music turned up, really loud. Anyway, I heard you're gonna be a Papa!" Her voice grew with excitement and I couldn't help but smile, Yuffie was now wide awake and stared at me with kitten like eyes. "You're so lucky!" Kairi yelped. "Oh, has dad tried to call you?"  
"Yes, but I won't answer." I replied, edging my face towards Yuffie's  
"He hasn't been the same, he really regrets what happened. He's trying to set things right." Kairi said, setting things straight would be a good idea especially since he's going to be a grandfather.  
"Okay, i'll talk to him." Yuffie pinned me down on the couch and grinned.  
"Well, Great talking to you again, love you bro." Kairi hung up, yuffie curled up top of me.  
"If I done something completely stupid, what would you do?" She asked, I sat up and began to feel in a sense worried and suspicious.  
"Why do you ask?" I asked, the atmosphere in the room drastically changed, the mood was darkening. I wanted to help in any I could. But not knowing what was wrong would make everything really difficult. When the phone rang again Yuffie quickly replied. "It's nothing, i'm just curious." She then leaned over me and answered the phone. "Okay, I'll be there." She hung up the phone and sighed irritably. Then got up and left the room. Silence fell once again, then a sudden crash and thud. I jumped up and ran towards the noise which came from the kitchen. I ran in a saw two familiar cloaked figures standing over yuffie.  
They both disappeared instantly into darkness, I then dashed to Yuffie's side. She was gasping and holding her neck, blood was flowing through her fingers.  
I felt too helpless, there was practically nothing I could do but hold her in my arms for the last time.


End file.
